mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Feller91
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Biff page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 15:25, April 3, 2010 Administrator Hiya! I'm Mark, and I'm a Wikia Helper on the Gaming team, meaning that I stimulate growth and content of wiki's. This wiki is one of the wiki's we're focussing on, and we need some admins. How would you like to become one? Leave me a message on my talk page if you'd like to become one. Mark (talk) 13:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hiya. Could you please reply to the above message? Sorry for the rush :)!! Mark (talk) 15:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Mafia II Cars As I mentioned; I've gotten the names and such from various places; most usefully here The stats on the cars which have them are off the official site or of a garage view that picture them; like the Lassiter 69. The real life model ID's are all done by myself; and are catalouged in my Mafia II Car Guide w/ Pictures I posted on the official forums. Anything else is an observation or inference. ________________________________________ No; I think that it's more like the Luxury Liner: http://www.jameng.com/classifieds/images/41dodgerf.jpg Since the LL has less chrome than the town sedan; despite the name. The town sedan was the top of the line; and police usually use cheaper models. The RL car section You mistook something; thinking I suggested that there be a section on real life cars as it was posted on my talk page. It was rapzeh that posted that suggestion and I replied to him similarly to how you did. Please reply! Hey Feller, My name is Zeeshan owner of MyRockstarHQ.com. We are launching our Mafia fansite soon and we would like to partner with you guys. You can add our link to your wikia page and we will do the same. We will also use your accurate content on our site. If interested please reply back at zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca. Cheers, Zeeshan Re:.357 Magnum Okay,but then I guess that the pages name should be changed cause there's no Model 19,but I did found this... "Seth & Winston .357 Magnum" (elements from Taurus 689 and Smith and Wesson 626) Origin: USA (Brazil) Manufacturer: S&W (Taurus) Cartridge: .357 Magnum Feed System: "6-round revolver" (5-round revolver) Cost: $149.99 or $110 @ Giuseppe's Shop Ammunition cost: $4.25 or $3.00 @ Giuseppe's Shop Video (game): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pq17rDB56WE 2:20 Picture (game): http://mafia-daily.net/wp-content/ga...mafiaii-01.jpg Picture: http://www.imfdb.org/index.php/Taurus_Model_689 P.S.Thank you for that list. --That40sGuy 06:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Made Man DLC car I know you like the big 30s luxury car in the MM Dlc pack; so I'd thought I'd tell you what I think it's based on; a 1932 Chrysler Imperial CL Convertible.I'm going to wait until the names are given before I make pages for all the Preorder cars; but I have figured out what all of them are nonetheless. Hey I have a question Hey, first off I just wanna say your doing an awesome job with everything. Also I have a question. I recently added a picture to a page and it shows that picture as being broken so you can see that the picture is there but you can't see the picture, I tried re-uploading it but that didn't work. Any thoughts on why or what should I do? Smith Custom 200 Hi, I edited the page with the info. the info's from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3rREmJvd6Y&feature=related Have a nice day! :)